


cat naps

by peachybuckys



Series: farm 'verse [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pets, bucky finds a cat (alpine) that literally the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: Slamming the passenger door to the truck shut (it’s not on purpose, bucky swears. steve always gets on him for it), he rounds the front of the truck and reaches for the door handle when he hears the smallest sound.It’s a squeak, and that’s being generous, because it’s so quiet Bucky doubts a normal person would be able to pick up on it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: farm 'verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	cat naps

**Author's Note:**

> despite the title, there are no cat naps in this fic. however, bucky finds a cat instead. again, don't have to read the other parts to get this, meant to be short n sweet, and they live out on some farm somewhere in the midwest post retirement. enjoy!

Bucky slowly loads the bags of groceries into the back of the truck. It shouldn’t take him long, considering the whole super soldier thing, but he likes taking his time. 

He bought about six, very large reusable bags full of food. Which to any person might seem excessive, but he and Steve eat a  _ lot _ . So, this is about a month's worth of food at most. 

When it comes to errands and chores around the house, Bucky’s the one who goes out while Steve opts to clean or fix up whatever. 

Things like going to the post office to get something they ordered online (because they don’t deliver out to the house), picking up dog food at the pet store, and going grocery shopping are stuff bucky does. Bucky  _ likes _ driving around and doing these things. It used to bother him, especially in the city, being surrounded by people constantly. Moving out to the middle of nowhere changed that though, over time he’s become more comfortable spending time in town. The locals are friendly and don’t stare, that’s perfect for Bucky.

Steve likes to stay at home, loves it even. He’ll clean quickly and efficiently then move on to a project, like adding something to the house, fixing up the old storage shed or unused stables out on their land, or paint on the deck. The sunshine provides natural light, brings out the freckles on his cheeks and pinkens them at the right time of year, and Bucky can always tell when he’s spent time painting out there. Steve comes back inside when he finishes more relaxed and a smile that should remain on his face forever. 

Slamming the passenger door to the truck shut (it’s not on purpose, bucky  _ swears _ . steve always gets on him for it), he rounds the front of the truck and reaches for the door handle when he hears the smallest sound. 

It’s a squeak, and that’s being generous, because it’s so quiet Bucky doubts a normal person would be able to pick up on it. 

Bucky backs away from the vehicle to find the source of the noise and spots a small white  _ something _ right behind one of the front tires. Walking and kneeling down, he gets a better look at it. 

_ Christ _ , it’s a kitten. It’s tiny. Tinier than it probably should be, not even the size of Bucky’s palm. 

“Oh baby,” he whispers and reaches to carefully pick up the ball of fluff. 

Bucky cradles the kitten to his chest with his flesh hand, not wanting to make it any more cold than it could be with the metal one. It continues to cry at him as he gets into the truck and drives off towards the house.

Considering the kitten was under a truck in a mostly empty grocery store parking lot, he’s guessing the little thing doesn’t belong to anybody. So, he needs to get ‘em home to be fed and warmed.

After the thirty minute drive back home (and continuous squeaking, but bucky can’t blame it. it’s just a baby) he pulls into their driveway. Parking as quick as he can, Bucky’s out and in the house in the blink of an eye.

“Steve?” He calls out, already heading into the kitchen to retrieve the can of tuna he knows they still have in a cupboard somewhere. 

“Yeah Buck?” The answer is muffled. Steve’s most likely upstairs, he had to bathe one of the dogs today. 

“Can you c’mere a minute?” Can in hand, he sets it on the counter as well as the kitten and opens it.

There’s a thud from the floor above, the sound of a door opening, and their dog Charlie comes running down the stairs full of excitement. Steve follows after her, rounding the corner.

“How was the store? Did you get the h– that’s a cat,” Steve walks up and stands next to Bucky, watching the kitten practically attacking the can of tuna.

“Good observation, Sherlock.” Bucky deadpans and kisses his husband on the cheek. Steve levels him with a Look.

“Why is there a cat on our kitchen counter?” 

“I found it under one of the tires before headin’ home. Don’t think it belongs to anyone, ‘n I couldn’t just leave it there.” Bucky strokes one finger down it’s back, too thin. He looks at Steve.

“I guess we have a cat now,” 

“Uh huh. Also, the groceries are in the back of the truck.” Bucky pats Steve’s shoulder as he groans. Steve presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I'll get them right away, your highness.” Bucky laughs and watches as Steve walks out of the room. Now though, he has two new companions at his hip, watching the kitten with intensity. 

The dogs, Charlie and Chance, are looking at the kitten like it holds all the secrets to the world. Bucky thinks it probably does.

Later that day, Steve and Bucky take it to the vet. The kitten turns out to be a boy, and after a few shots and  _ another _ trip to the pet store, Alpine Barnes (“why does he get your last name?” “because i found him, i am legally his father.” bucky kisses alpine on the head) is on his way home with them permanently, warming himself on top of Steve’s thighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter and tumblr is peachybuckys :-)


End file.
